


Swastamita

by yeageruzu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeageruzu/pseuds/yeageruzu
Summary: [Alternate Ending from Attack on Titan]Mimpi Eren Yeager telah terwujud, yakni membebaskan Pulau Paradis dari ancaman dunia luar dinding. Sebelum hologram jingga bercampur merah pada angkasa memudar, Mikasa Ackerman masih berdiri dengan tegap—menjadi sosok yang presensinya sangat berarti di saat-saat terakhir Eren.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 7





	Swastamita

Lembayung berpendar di ujung cakrawala. Iluminasi antariksa meremang. Disusul rinai hujan yang mulai berjatuhan. Bumi masih kerap mengintari mentari, kendati permukaannya hanya tersisa lautan bercampur darah. Tiada lagi lautan sebiru langit, juga daratan yang dipenuhi bangunan ciptaan manusia.

Hancur.

Barangkali, bagi umat manusia di luar dinding, ini ialah hari akhir. Sebutan yang lebih menakutkan, ialah hari kiamat.

Genangan darah berbau anyir barangkali akan menjadi aroma yang mampu beradaptasi dengan indra penciuman. Onggokan daging dan tulang belulang mengambang di genangan laut yang merah. Kepulan asap dari penguapan titan secara berangsur memudar.

Sosok pemuda berambut panjang itu meringkuk di pinggir lautan bercampur darah. Guratan-guratan tipis di bawah matanya terlihat jelas, bahwa sosok itu baru saja keluar dari wujud titannya.

Di atas daratan yang dipenuhi organ-organ manusia serta tulang belulang yang remuk, seorang gadis bersyal merah berdiri—ia mengenakan perlengkapan manuver 3D yang telah rusak berat. Punggungnya tegap, serta tetesan air hujan membasahi rambut hitamnya yang pendek. Tatapan penuh nestapa dari manik obsidian tersebut berujung tangis, kala netranya menemukan sosok yang kerap memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Kejadian itu ... seakan-akan kembali terulang.

Tidak, ini bukanlah kejadian empat tahun lalu. Di mana sosok bernama Eren Yeager membunuh semua titan yang mengacaukan Distrik Trost. Kemudian usai menghabisi seluruh titan, sosoknya keluar dari tengkuk titan dengan tubuh yang sangat lemah.

Bukan, kali ini berbeda. Bukan hanya pasal membasmi titan, namun pembasmian pada seluruh kehidupan dunia di luar dinding.

"Eren ..."

Gadis bersyal merah tersebut berlari kecil. Sesekali, langkahnya tampak terbata-bata kala melewati jejak-jejak onggokan daging dan organ yang berceceran. Irisnya hanya berfokus pada satu titik, yakni pada Eren Yeager yang meringkuk di tepi lautan.

Pemilik nama Mikasa Ackerman tersebut memelankan langkah, tatkala jarak antara dirinya dengan Eren hanya berkisar dua sampai tiga meter. Rinai hujan sedikit demi sedikit mulai reda. Mikasa berlutut di atas hamparan pasir lembap yang bercampur merah darah.

"Eren ..."

Rungu Mikasa mampu mendengar deru napas Eren yang terengah. Darah mengucur dari lubang hidung pemuda itu tanpa henti. Sesegera mungkin, Mikasa merengkuh tubuh ringkih Eren, kemudian didekapnya erat-erat.

Deru napas itu berubah menjadi isakan tangis memilukan. Mikasa hanya mampu menangis dalam diam; membiarkan lelaki itu mengeluarkan seluruh beban yang dipikulnya melalui tangisan.

"Aku ini ... hanyalah ... seorang pendosa ..." Eren berbisik, lirih sekali. Sesekali, Mikasa mendengar lelaki itu terbatuk kecil.

Lelaki itu sekarat. Kendati begitu, Mikasa masih berharap agar Eren tetap bertahan. Setiap kali Eren menggunakan kekuatan titannya, ia akan berakhir dengan tubuh yang lemah. Namun kali ini, bahkan mustahil rasanya bagi Eren untuk tetap hidup usai menggunakan kekuatan sebesar itu.

"Eren ... pulanglah, bersamaku ..."

Perlahan, Mikasa membaringkan tubuh Eren di atas pasir yang lembap. Gadis itu melepaskan syal merah yang membalut lehernya. Kemudian, ia selimutkan pada leher Eren.

Mikasa ikut berbaring di samping Eren; menikmati lukisan hologram jingga bercampur merah yang berpendar di angkasa. Setidaknya, angkasa masih indah dipandang, ketimbang bumi yang kini hanya berisikan milyaran makhluk hidup yang tewas mengenaskan.

Pengecualian untuk Pulau Paradis. Semuanya hancur, tak bersisa. Eren telah berhasil menjalankan rencananya untuk melindungi Paradis dari ancaman dunia luar. Kendatipun dirinya harus bertindak egois dengan membunuh jutaan orang tak bersalah.

"Mi–ka–sa ... mendekatlah ..."

Mikasa menggeser tubuhnya pelan, sesuai dengan permintaan Eren. Lelaki berambut panjang itu pun meraih bagian syal yang tergeletak di atas pasir, kemudian menyelimutkannya pada leher Mikasa.

Lagi, Mikasa melihat Eren terbatuk pelan. Cairan merah kental pun mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Sampaikan permintaan maafku ... untuk semua orang ..."

Mikasa mengangguk dengan air mata yang tak henti mengalir. Ia memegang pipi Eren yang mulai mendingin; memandangi hijau zamrud tersebut lekat-lekat. Telapak tangan Eren yang dingin pun memegangi punggung tangan Mikasa—yang tengah menyentuh pipinya. Sejenak mengukir senyum, kendati senyuman lelaki itu tampak menyakitkan di mata Mikasa.

"Aku ... tidak pernah ... membencimu, Mikasa ..." Eren menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Maafkan ... aku ..."

Mikasa mengangguk lagi. Kali ini ia mengangguk lebih keras. "Aku mengerti setelah melewati segalanya, Eren ..."

"Dan juga, aku ... aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apa pun. Aku berusaha bertahan hidup, agar aku bisa terus mengingatmu. Agar aku bisa berada di sampingmu. Kau ... ialah sosok yang aku cintai, Eren ..."

Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum pilu. Sosok berambut panjang yang ada di hadapannya masih seorang Eren Yeager yang sama. Beberapa waktu tempo, orang-orang berkata bahwa Eren telah berubah. Namun, mereka salah. Eren Yeager akan tetap selamanya menjadi Eren Yeager—sang pencari kebebasan.

"Aku ... bukanlah ... sosok yang pantas dicintai ..." Cahaya hijau zamrud itu perlahan meredup. Disusul dengan hela napas yang memendek. "T–terlebih ... dicintai orang ... s–sepertimu ..."

Lelaki itu kembali memuntahkan darah di atas pasir lembap. Tangis Mikasa semakin meledak. Sungguh, ia tidak siap bila Eren pergi. Gadis berambut hitam itu telah kehilangan banyak orang yang ia cintai.

Tapi, Eren-lah sosok yang paling ia cintai di dunia.

"Setidaknya, aku telah menjawab pertanyaanmu, bukan? Pertanyaan yang kau ajukan padaku di sebuah malam, di tanah Marley yang luas. Tentang siapa dirimu bagiku."

Hijau zamrud itu semakin kehilangan cahayanya. Namun, sebelum cahaya dari manik zamrud tersebut meredup, Eren mengangguk pelan—sebagai jawaban atas ucapan Mikasa. Disusul dengan seulas senyum yang damai. Tak lama, tangan sedingin es itu terkulai lemas di atas pasir.

"Eren ... EREN ...!"

Swastamita yang berma secara berangsur tersapu oleh biru langit yang mulai memunculkan bintang-bintang. Rinai hujan kembali berjatuhan. Dalam hitungan sekon, hujan itu turun dengan lebih deras. Disusul dengan Mikasa yang menyebut nama Eren dalam tangisnya.

Eren Yeager rela menanggung dosa besar, demi menyelamatkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Demi menyelamatkan pulau kelahirannya dari ancaman dunia luar yang kejam.

Sejenak, Mikasa mendekatkan diri pada Eren yang telah berhenti bernapas. Ia memeluk erat jasad itu dengan perasaan yang hancur. Mikasa mendekatkan telinga pada dada bidang Eren—berharap kejadian empat tahun lalu kembali terulang.

Tapi ... ini bukanlah empat tahun lalu. Sebab, Mikasa tak mampu lagi mendengar ritme jantung Eren yang berdegup. Kali ini, Eren benar-benar telah pergi.

"Selamat tidur, Eren ..."

.

.

.

.

.

**-FIN-**


End file.
